gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Circuit de Sainte-Croix - B
|length = |type = Original Circuit |roadway = Tarmac |turns = 14 |games = Gran Turismo Sport }} The B circuit of Circuit de Sainte-Croix is a 4 and a half mile circuit that appears in Gran Turismo Sport that was added in update v1.23. It is the shortest configuration around the French lake, featuring mostly mid to high speed sections. This track can be raced at Dawn, Sunrise, Daytime, Afternoon, Evening, Sunset or Dusk. Events GT League *4WD Challenge; Race 4 - 4 laps *Nostalgic Car Festival (reverse); Race 2 - 3 laps *Group 3 Cup; Race 2 - 4 laps *Nostalgic 1979; Race 3 - 5 laps *Lamborghini Cup; Race 5 - 3 laps *Tourist Trophy; Race 5 - 2 laps *F1500 Championship; Race 6 - 5 laps Layout & Sectors Sectors 1 & 2 Turn 1 is a simple right hand turn. Brake from the 150m marker board and move towards the inside strip. The corner exit is wide, so aim to gain as much exit speed as possible. Turn 3 is a blind corner obscured by the hill that follows turn 2. Navigate turn 2 at full throttle and prepare to brake at the 100m marker board, and trace an out-in-out line through the corner. Care should be taken here as to not destabilize the car upon applying the brakes. Turns 4 to 6 form a technical section that switches from a high speed descent to an ascent towards the bridge. For turn 4, turn in gradually using the orange wall on the left as your guide. Make sure to get on the apex. Release the throttle as you turn in and navigate 4 and 5, with the aim of coming out as shallow as possible for 6. Employ trail braking to help keep the car stable. Turn 6 is a reverse bank on an upward incline, and the bumps leading up to it can make your car lose balance. Start braking using the darker road surface and the orange wall on your left as your cues. Once you are on the apex at partial throttle, accelerate out while being careful not to lose balance on the bumps of the surface. Sector 3 Once you cross the bridge you will come upon turn 7. Start braking using the 150m marker board as your cue, then stay on the apex slightly longer than usual. Be careful not to be deflected by the bump at the corner exit and thrown into the wall. The high speed descending turn 8 is an important corner that connects to the straight that follows. Lightly apply trail braking and get on the inside gradually, then keep to the line at partial throttle. Use the barrier on the far end and the orange wall as your cues to start opening the throttle. Sectors 4 & 5 Turn 9 is a high speed corner that can be taken at high speed. Clip the corner apex as you take an out-in-out line so as to avoid losing any speed. Turn 10 is a blind corner at the top of a hill. Brake from the 150m marker board and navigate the turn, aiming to come out in a middle line for turn 11. Turns 11 to 13 form a high speed sequence that undulates. Use the full width of the track for turn 11 and come out in a middle line for turn 12. Use the bridge over the track as your cue to brake briefly and turn in. Exit turn 12 and aim to get on the outside at the exit of turn 13, with as much speed as possible for the straight. This section is set on a descent, so be wary of understeering. Take an out-in-out line through turn 14 as you head towards control line. Replay Demo Notes Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:GT Sport DLC Circuits Category:Original Circuits Category:Fictional Circuits Category:French Circuits